


take all of me

by hopeletgo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, cg!liam, cg!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeletgo/pseuds/hopeletgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cg!Niall goes down on her girlfriend, cg!Liam to warm her up from the winter cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take all of me

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to all my Niam girls on twitter. You know who you are and I hope you aren't disappointed but it's okay if you are. 
> 
> Thanks to Jes for the lovely and speedy beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is hilariously untrue

 

When Liam walks into the flat, eyelashes nearly stuck together from the sleet raining down outside, she finds Niall curled up on their couch wrapped up in the duvet cover from their bed, her head popping out where she’s otherwise cocooned. She doesn’t even look up as Liam shuts the door, eyes still glued to the telly.

Liam unwraps her scarf and shrugs off her wet coat with stiff fingers toeing off her boots before walking to the couch and calmly throwing herself on top of her girlfriend, jamming her cold nose directly into Niall’s very warm collarbone.

Niall makes a small noise of surprise but doesn’t immediately push Liam away and instead, pulls her arms up and around Liam’s waist so the duvet covers them both. 

“Bit cold outside is it, Payno?” she says, with a kiss to the top of Liam’s head.

“My eyelashes are stuck together and I haven’t been able to feel my fingers since I left campus 20 minutes ago. ” Liam whines, burrowing herself even deeper into Niall’s collarbone.

Niall’s very warm, very _naked_ collarbone.

“Should’ve stayed home with me instead.  Been warm all afternoon.”

“Mmm, is that why you’re naked then?” Liam asks, pressing her lips to the dip and sucking gently. 

Niall hums pleased with the action “You could say that.  Orrrr you could say I spent the day getting off so clothes were unnecessary but it’s whatever.”

“All day huh?”  Liam grins now and deepens the soft kisses she was dotting up and down Niall’s neck, “Wish I could have been here to help.”

“You did, couldn’t stop thinking about you honestly.“

“Oh yeah?” Liam sits up long enough to take off her wet tee and sports bra, goose pimples springing up all the down her chest from the cold air. “What were thinking about me?”

Niall moves to rest her palm on Liam’s bare breast, “Was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you.  Get you all relaxed before I eat you out until you scream.”

Liam leans back down then so she can finally get her lips on Niall’s own.  Niall wastes no time slipping her tongue inside, kissing Liam eagerly and messily like she’s been waiting all afternoon, which Liam supposes she has been.

Not long after Niall’s fingers slip down to thumb over her taut nipple and Liam shivers with a moan that vibrates their lips.  She can feel her whole body flushing with heat and arousal.

Niall breaks their kiss so she can move her mouth to where her fingers just left.  She sucks Liam’s nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue so expertly Liam’s almost certain she could come just like this, already revved up from the idea of Niall rubbing out orgasm after orgasm with Liam on her mind.

Liam slips a hand down, finger trailing down between them until she finds Niall’s pussy, already slick and warm.  She spreads the hood apart until she can get a thumb on Niall’s clit.  She presses down gently and Niall jerks underneath her, mouth coming off Liam’s nipple.  She circles it slowly a few more times before pulling her hand out from between them and sucking her wet fingers into her mouth.

Niall smiles before shifting upwards and then shoving Liam down so Niall can straddle Liam’s waist.  She goes back to sucking Liam’s nipple, tucking her fingers into the waistband of Liam’s tights and knickers and pulling downward.  Liam lifts her hips so she can slide them all the way off.

Once Liam’s kicked them off Niall moves downwards to the divot of skin in Liam’s hip. She pushes Liam’s knees upwards and apart with a gentle nudge before biting the skin there, sucking until the skin begins to purple under her lips. Liam gasps as Niall’s tongue slides over the love bite as moves to make a matching mark on the other side. 

Niall comes up and smiles before kissing Liam sloppily again, tongue licking all over inside Liam’s mouth.  She doesn’t give Liam a chance to kiss back before burying her face between Liam’s legs.

She noses at the coarse curls before spreading the lips of Liam’s hood and sucking the shiny, swollen nub nestled there.  Liam’s fingers fist beside her as Niall’s starts to circle her clit like she had her nipples.  It’s not until Niall’s slips two fingers inside that her hips come off the couch.

 Niall doesn’t stop though, just eases them down with her free hand and continues licking and pumping her fingers in and out of Liam’s vagina. Liam’s moves her hand to fist in Niall’s soft blonde hair to keep her in place as her tongues moves faster and quicker on Liam’s clit.

She can feel her orgasm begin to build low in her belly and rolls her hips forward in a steady rhythm with Niall’s fingers, squeezes around them in anticipation and edging her self closer.  She thrusts harder and faster as the heat builds quickly, rhythm becoming jerky and desperate. It’s not long before she comes with a shout, thighs squeezing tight around Niall’s head as waves of pleasure pulse around her.  Niall’s continues to lick and pump her fingers with fervor until Liam has to pull her off with shaky fingers. 

Niall moves to kiss her then, knows how much Liam loves to taste her self on Niall’s tongue.  As they’re kissing, Liam slips her hand between them and pushes her fingers inside Niall’s dripping cunt. 

“Oh fuck,” Niall, mutters, dropping her face into Liam’s chest.  Her hips bob up and down on Liam’s fingers quickly.  She’s close already, tiny whimpers of breath punching out of her as she thrusts harder and faster onto Liam’s fingers.  She gets her own hand between them, rubbing on her clit furiously until she bites into Liam’s neck as she comes, squeezing around Liam’s fingers tightly as she works herself through the peak and letdown of her climax.

They stay quiet for awhile after; the only sound the breaths from their heaving chests until with a giggle Niall asks,

“Are you warmer now?”


End file.
